


The Price Of My Magic

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dark One!Emma, F/F, Gen, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a flourishing business going here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Of My Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is junk food as per tatooedsappho's request. This was also inspired by a little convo some people had on tumblr saying that it would be hilarious if Dark One!Emma's price of magic was bear claws (and various other snack foods depending on the service she provided). So yes, embrace the crack!

Dark One Emma Swan loved ransoming the citizens of Storybrooke. 

She’d steal a child, force her parents to look after them by locking them all in Mary Margaret’s apartment (there by solving two problems – her parents producing anymore siblings and finding a suitable guardian for the kid she just stole), and then advise the fearful parents that if they ever wanted to see little Bobby ever again, they’d make sure to bring her a bag of bear claws. Alone. They were not to call the police or seek help from anyone else. (She wouldn’t answer the call anyway! And David sure couldn’t get out of the apartment.) If they tried to get help from another person she’d charge double.

Regina stopped trying to help Snow White and Charming when she realised that she didn’t actually care. Henry was concerned at first, but found that he was free to move about the town. Bar any trouble, Regina did not object to Henry spending more time at the movies with all of his friends. He’d finally made more once word got out that one of his moms was the new Dark One who gave out free bear claws to kids rebelling against their parents. 

Thankfully, Regina and Henry had worked out the key to drawing Emma from the shadows of her underground business. 

Regina placed a chocolate dipped bear claw on her bedroom window. When she turned around, Emma was lounging on her bed, leering openly. 

‘You called, babe?’


End file.
